Sweet Prince
by Yurilover89
Summary: A one-shot three chapter love story about Prince Gumball and Marceline the Vampire Queen. Rated M for language. Nudity and lemon on the last chapter.


A two chapter love story between the Prince of the Candy Kingdom and the Vampire Queen. There is nothing I own in this story beside from the plot.

The Sweet Prince

Night time at the Land of Ooo and Aaa. Inside a house that slept in a deep dark cave, a vampire that appeared to be about eighteen years old was sitting down alone strumming her axe with a sad expression on her face. Her name was Marceline, also known as the Vampire Queen. She was wearing worn out cloths that were a gray baseball cap with her hair in a ponytail, a grey button up shirt with square-lines that is open with a black shirt in it, and long skinny pants with holes on the knees. She was feeling terrible about what had happened before noon today.

**Nine Hours Earlier**

_It was a cloudy day at the Candy Kingdom. Prince Gumball was busy baking some cinnamon cookies. He took a fifth batch out and took a good whiff of it. "Aahhh...! Cookies made by an artist...!" He said in a calm and prideful voice._

_Outside in the sky, Marceline was flying above the kingdom, holding on to Jake who was holding on to Finn. Finn wanted to do some gliding, so he had Marceline and Jake come along for the fun. "Ready, dweebs? Oh, and Jake? You had better not dare drop Finn by accident, because I will kick your balls so hard you would have to pee blood and take a dump!" Marceline asked._

_"No worries, girl! I wouldn't think of droppin my bro! Drop the human-bomb, Queenie!" Jake answered._

_"Alright, here goes!" As Marceline dropped them, Jake formed into a glider and Finn held on to his hands._

_Finn laughed in excitement, enjoying the thrill and the view. "Radical!"_

_"You doing alright, Finn?" Jake asked._

_"Yeah, man! Do a back flip!"_

_"Alright." Jake then did a back flip, not knowing that Finn let go of his hand when Jake faced the mountains and sky. When he was facing the ground, he felt Finn grab hold of his hands again. "Dude, did you just pull a daredevil stunt on me?"_

_"Maybe...!" Finn said in a sly voice._

_"Dude, that was not cool!" Jake said sternly. "What if I wasn't fast enough? Marceline would never forgive me if anything bad happened to ya! And dad's ghost would haunt me for not keeping my word on keeping you alive and well!"_

_"And look, I am still alive...!" Finn teased, making Jake annoyed. "Besides, you gotta admit, it was pretty awesome!"_

_Jake then shrugged and said "Eh... Yeah, that was pretty awesome daredevil trick! But what do you think of this? DO A BARREL-ROLL!"_

_Jake then started to do some barrel-rolls from right to left and left to right. Finn yelped a little and started to feel dizzy. "Wooowww...! Jake! Cut it out, man! Bad dog!"_

_Marceline couldn't help but laugh at the duo's goofy actions. She then gasped and widened her eyes in shock when she saw that they were going to crash into one of the Candy Palace. "Guys, look out!"_

_Finn and Jake looked at the windows in front of them. Seeing that it was too late to react and move away, Jake shouted "In coming! Brace for impact!" The two adventurers crashed through the kitchand much to Gumball's surprise._

_Jake shape shifted to his normal form as he and Finn rolled across the floor like a speeding pinball. Gumball saw them about to crash into the bags of flour. "Fellas! Look out for the...!" It was too late. Finn and Jake crashed into the bags, releasing the flour as it behaved like dust and smoke. Gumball coughed and waved the flour away from his face to see the heroic duo covered in flour. He went up to them and asked " You two okay?"_

_Finn coughed and said "Yeah, your highness. We're fi-aahhh... Ahh...! Ahh...! Acho! We'er fine. Sorry we wrecked your kitchen."_

_"Ah, it's alright. We've already got more flour than we need."_

_Marceline came in through the window that Finn and Jake crashed through. "Finn, Jake! Are you guys okay?"_

_"Don't worry, Marceline! Their fine." Gumball assured. "Their just sneezing and coughing from the flour they ploughed into._

_Marceline saw Gumball and blushed and said "Gumball!" She then looked down with a nervous look, feeling embaraced as if the two were her brothers who goofed up. "Uh... hey."_

_"Hi."_

_"Uh... Sorry that we broke your window..."_

_"No worries. We can always replace it."_

_Gumball and Marceline had been close friends when they were little kids. Gumball didn't know yet, but Marceline had developed a crush for him, even though she had an ex-boyfriend, she still dreamed about the handsome prince of the Candy People before and after the break up._

_But what Marceline doesn't know is that Gumball's feelings for her have become stronger. He admired her beautiful singing voice and her spirit in music, something that they both have in common._

_Then, Gumball's dear twin sister Bubblegum came in with worry. "Gregery! What happened?"_

_Gumball calmed the princess and explained "It's alright, Bonnibel. Your goofy friends just decided to drop in."_

_Hearing that, Bubblegum sighed in relief saying "Oh, thank glob, I thought some thief had broken in."_

_Seeing the princess, Finn blushed and said waving to her "H-hi, princess..."_

_Bubblegum saw Finn waving at her and giggled as she waved back and said sheepishly "Hi, Finn."_

_Gumball then cringed when he heard Marceline asked "Gregery? That's..." Marceline snickered as she did her best not to laugh. "...Your name...?"_

_Gumball made a bored and annoyed face admitting "Yeah... That's my first name...!"_

_Finn and Jake mannaged to keep from laughing, but Marceline couldn't, hold it in, so she burst out in hysteric laughter. "Oh, ho, ho, ho... Dude! That is so funny! Gregery!"_

_As Marceline laughed, Gumball made a mad glare at her saying "My name is not that funny! You didn't hear me laugh when you told me your name, did you?"_

_Marceline caught her breath from all the laughing and responded "True. But that's only because my name is badass! It describes how spooky, creepy, and scary my life style is! It made you quiver with fear on the inside...!" Marceline finished it with a dark and evil smile._

_Gumball twitched an angered eye at the vampire's pride. "Yeah? Well it didn't scare me anymore when I called you Marcy for short! And people would usually put a Y or an I before E at the end of any name as to humiliate and make a fool out of them!"_

_Marceline was taken aback of what she heard the prince of bits and sweets say. Her happy face went away and was replaced with a mad glare. "Oh, is that so, huh?"_

_Gumball placed his fists on his hips, not feeling ashamed of what he said to the pale queen. "Yes, that's how it is!"_

_Bubblegum held a fist up to her mouth in concern, not liking where this was going. " Guys, wait a second...!"_

_"And your openly admiting to me that you thought it was funny to call me Marcy when we were kids, right?" Marceline asked in a pissed off voice._

_"Perhaps...!" Gumball answered with a intimidatingly raised eye-brow._

_Finn and Jake felt really uncomfortable about the fight that is going on. "Guys, come on! Don't fight!" Finn pleaded._

_"Wow...! I thought you were only calling me that because you liked me! But now I see that you were only being cruel asshole!"_

_"Fine! I was being cruel asshole! But at least I didn't act as cruel as you or your father!"_

_"I am nothing like my dad!" Marceline snapped in anger._

_"Guys, knock this pointless shit off now!" Jake demanded. "Sorry for the language."_

_"I beg to differ! I'm surprised that you didn't go for the name Marceline the Daughter of The Lord of Evil! Or better yet, the Lady of Evil!"_

_Enraged, Marceline shouted "Well you know what? I'm surprised that you weren't named Prince Gumball-less!"_

_Angered and offended at his peak, Gumball shouted back "I will not accept any inappropriate references in this kingdom!" _

_"If you put it that way, then maybe I should leave!"_

_"Glad your taking your leave!"_

_"I'm glad your glad!"_

_"GOOD!"_

_"FINE!"_

_Gumball turned his back on Marceline with his arms crossed and his chest up. Marceline flew out the broken window in anger, leaving Bubblegum, Finn, and Jake awkwardly uneasy. Bubblegum then went up to Finn and Jake suggesting " We should leave him be until he cools down."_

_"Yeah, we'll leave the friendship repairing to those two." Said Jake as he and Finn got up to leave._

_"Grr...! I hate not being able to help out...!" Said Finn in a discouraged voice. As they left, Gumball lowered his chest, eased his tensed up muscels and looked down with a face full of sadness, regretting what he just did._

_Marceline rocketed through the sky like an angry jet, but then slowed down with her eyes looking back with regrets and sorrow inside them._

**Present Time**

Marceline let out a sigh of regret. She then heard a knock on the door. She approached the door and asked "Who the fuck is it?"

On the outside of the house, Gumball was standing at the door. He was wearing his casual cloths that was a red shirt with an eagle on it and blue jeans. "Marceline...? It's me... Gumball..."

Marceline was having mixed feelings of relief, guilt, discomfort, sorrow, and anger. "I don't want to talk to you, Gumball! Just leave me alone and go home!"

"Marceline, I came to say I'm sorry!" The proud prince calmed down and continued "I'm sorry for that fight we had. All I ask is if you'll forgive me."

Marceline kept quit. She felt bad for thinking that Gumball was too proud to admit that the fight was much of his fault as much as it was her's. Of course, she wasn't feeling like wanting to have visitors, so she responded in an impatient tone "Fine, I forgive you. Now just turn around and walk away!"

Gumball knows too well that she was just being emotionely stubborn. She tends to bottle up her feelings so that she wouldn't be seen as a weak girl. Gumball, however wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon, so he demanded "Marceline, as much as I want to respect your wishes, I'm afraid I'm not going back to the palace until you let me in and talk to me!"

Marceline saw that Gumball decided to be just as stubborn as she was. "Well it looks as though I'm stuck in this house until you die of old age! Because I am not even gonna come close to twisting that knob! So just get your sorry pink ass out of here, for all I care!"

Then Gumball slammed a fist hard on the door, which made Marceline jump and her heart skip in shock as she heard Gumball shout out in frustration " Damn it, Marceline! What more do I have to do to make you not so pissed off at me anymore? Do you want me to jump into a river of lava? Do you want me to be eaten alive by wolves? Do I have to sell my damn soul to the devil? Because if that'll make you happy, I will do it!"

Marceline had heard Gumball get angered many times, but she never heard him become this angry. She felt the frustrated and desperat emotion emit from the Candy Prince. "Gumball..." Marceline whispered, looking at her feet, while having hurt felt tears of what suicidal things Gumball was saying.

"Like I said, I won't leave until..." Gumball was trailed off by an unlocking sound and another of the knob being twisted around.

Marceline revealed herself having a guilt filled face. Gumball looked at her with calm patients. "Happy now...?"

"Almost... Mind if I...?"

"Nah. Come in." Marceline stepped aside, allowing Gumball to come in. When the sweet prince was inside, Marceline closed the door and sat down on the couch with Gumball beside her. "Can I get you something while your here?"

Gumball just let out a calm sigh and said "Maybe later. But first... I have to start over with my apologizes. I'm really sorry for what I said... You know, about your name and your... Father..."

Marceline held her hands together on her lap and said "It's okay... I'm sorry I got so mad at you for that, and for laughing at your name..."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have got mad at you for finding my name funny."

Marceline then looked at Gumball with a face that was mixed with shock and guilt as she explained "Gumball, I didn't find it funny! Well... I might've a little, but I mostly thought that it was a cute name..." Marceline blushed after openly admitting what she thinks of Gumball's name.

Gumball widened his eye in a little surprise and blushed. "You... Like my name?"

"Yeah. I think it suits you neatly."

Gumball smiled and said looking at the floor "About calling you Marcy for short... I call you that when we were little because... you were that much of a fun friend. You have a very beautiful name, you know." Marceline's blush became redder. "Not only is your name beautiful, almost everything about you is beautiful. Your hair, your personality, your spunkiness, your face, your figure, god, even your voice is beautiful."

Marceline was touched of what he just said. "When we first met... I... Always thought that you were... Really cute. Now look at you. All handsome, healthy, tall, sweet, heroic, your still cute, and you have dreamy voice..."

"Speaking of voices, I remembered that song we sung together, about you and me being different yet still became friends?"

Marceline smiled at Gumball and said "How could I forget?" She picked up her ax and started to strum it as she started to sing sweetly.

_Aaaaaahhhhhh... All there was was me, all Gloomy and roaming around Ooo gay and Free._

_But my stupid heart kept on saying that I'm all Lonely, then I met a boy that was kind of a Geek._

_He was talking about stuff I wasn't Into like art, reading, and Backing._

_But he liked some of the things I liked Too, it was like we were Dating._

_And from that day on, near it's End._

_I felt inside that I made a Friend._

Then Gumball joined in the singing.

_Ooooohhhhh... We may live from either day or Night,_

_And at times we would get mad and Fight._

_But it doesn't matter how different we Are,_

_Our friendship will never break and will stretch Far._

Then Gumball went solo in the next line of lyrics.

_Hhhhmmmm... When I was about the age of Seven, I never had any one except my sister and Father._

_I felt that my life was only at the kingdom, but one day at Eleven, I met a girl who was a bit of a Bother._

_The things she likes I found Desturbing. She likes things scary, gorey, creepy, and Black._

_But she was a good person, my heart said, Bursting. We had fun together and watched each other's Backs._

_I found someone that's as great as my Sister,_

_And my life became great and never became Bitter._

He started singing with Marceline again.

_Ooooohhhhh... We may live from either day or Night,_

_And at times we would get mad and Fight._

_But it doesn't matter how different we Are,_

_Our friendship will never break and will stretch Far._

Marceline performed a little guitar solo before they sang some more.

_We don't care what anyone has to Say!_

_Our friendship will always be strong every Day!_

_We'll be close when we sleep in bed or a stack of Hay!_

_And we will be prepared for the hardships at Bay!_

Marceline did one more guitar solo before they sang again.

_Ooooohhhhh... We may live from either day or Night,_

_And at times we would get mad and Fight._

_But it doesn't matter how different we Are,_

_Our friendship will never break and will stretch Far._

Marceline ended the song with a long strum of the guitar. They looked at each other with glimmering eyes. "That song has always been in my heart. It's a reminder of the boy I started to have a crush on when I turned ten."

Gumball smiled with a modest blush. "It's always been in my heart too. I remembered when I turned fourteen, I started to discover girls, and I was falling for you."

Marceline's blush became redder with a big smile. They felt their hearts beating fast and felt as if they were on fire as they looked at each other in the eyes. They slowly and gently closed their eyes and leaned close to each other until their lips met. They felt as though their hearts had blasted off into space. What ever was going to happen outside the house or the cave didn't matter to them, what did was their first kiss.

The kiss lasted for twenty seconds before they gently pulled away from each other. Marceline then said "Wow. That was... Awesome. Even for a first kiss."

Gumball raised an eyebrow, and he smiled as if he hoped that she would say that. "You mean you never made out with..."

Marceline frowned and said " Nope! I dumped that jerk after he sold that bear of mine for a stupid flower."

"Really, that idiot sold your bear?" Gumball asked as he reached from his pocket. "Because your cousin Marshal and I just came across a toy in some store... we think it might of belonged to someone important, so we bought it." He pulled out a bear of which made her gasp in surprise and joy. "This wouldn't be yours, would it?"

Marceline had happy tears form in her eyes as she grabbed the bear swiftly. "Oh my god...! Hambo! I've missed you so much...!" She then looked at Gumball with love. "Thank you so much, Greg..."

Gumball smiled with a modest blush as he scratched his head. "I'd figure that you would consider it as an engagement ring." Marceline stopped smiling and made a surprised expression. Gumball the got off the couch and kneeled on one knee, facing Marceline, holding her hand with both of his and looked at Marceline im the eyes. Marceline's heart started to thump so much that it felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. "Marceline the Vampire Queen... will you marry me?"

Marceline was lucky she wasn't standing, because she felt like fainting. Her tears joy finally ran down her cheek as she embraced Gumball shouting "Yes! Yes!" and started to kiss his lips some more. Gumball kissed back before they stopped. Her head rested on his shoulder and allowed his hand to be placed on the back of head. "I love you..."

Gumball was so proud of doing what he did tonight as he whispered "And I love you..." They kissed some more in a sweet and calm make out session.

Note: This is the first chapter of three, the next chapter will be where the wedding takes place. I've recently been having writer's block and I wasn't sure if I was about to come up with any lyrics or rhymes, but I think I did a pretty good job. Tell me what you think, any negative thing you say will not affect me!


End file.
